


Stay

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because this is me, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, and this is what i do, but then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Cullen only has one thing to ask of Dorian - "Stay."





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise I hadn't transferred this over to AO3 so here it is, a bit belated but here.

“Do you want me to leave?”

Cullen hadn’t even managed to catch his breath properly when those words came out of Dorian’s mouth. The mage rolled over and started to sit up and Cullen could only stare blankly at the smooth skin of his back as he tried to make those words make sense. It’s only when Dorian glanced back at him and he saw the weary despair in his eyes that he forced himself into motion.

He reached out and caught Dorian’s arm, tugging at it until Dorian lay back down. His confusion and uncertainty was obvious but Cullen didn’t mention it. Not yet. Instead he wrapped an arm around Dorian’s waist and reeled him back in properly until he was snugged up against him. Dorian was stiff and uncertain but he wasn’t trying to get away either.

“Stay,” Cullen murmured, pressing a kiss to Dorian’s forehead.

“I…” Dorian began, his voice hoarse and uncertain. “A little while then.”

“Stay until morning.”

Dorian actually gave a start at that and stared at him with disbelief. “You can’t…”

“Stay forever,” Cullen said, the words coming out as a shy whisper.

“ _Cullen_ ,” Dorian breathed. “You can’t mean that.”

“I do.”

“But… your people… you’re the Commander. You can’t be seen with… with _me_.”

Cullen smiled and kissed Dorian’s eyelids. “They already know, Dorian.”

“ _What?_ ” Dorian stiffened and Cullen held him tighter, peppering his face with kisses.

“They know,” Cullen repeated then he smiled wryly. “Why do you think we weren’t disturbed tonight? You’ve had dinner and played chess with me enough times to know that doesn’t happen.”

Dorian blinked and Cullen felt him relax against him. “Oh,” he said softly. “They…?”

“Between the Inquisitor, Cassandra, Josephine and my people…” Cullen chuckled. “They’ve all been conspiring.”

Dorian finally slid his arms around Cullen. “But… Mother Giselle… the Chantry…”

“I am not beholden to the Chantry,” Cullen replied. “And Mother Giselle can keep her opinions to herself.”

Dorian looked startled for a moment and Cullen took the opportunity to roll them over so that Dorian was underneath him. The mage gasped then smiled and spread his legs to let Cullen settle between them. They both let out soft sighs and Dorian pulled Cullen down into a kiss.

“Stay,” Cullen said again when the kiss ended.

Dorian stared at him for a moment then he smiled. “Yes.”


End file.
